One Fight leads to a Tickle Fight
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: After getting beat up by some bullies at school, Ally tries to learn how to fight, but soon ends up a different fight against a certain Tetramand. Rated T for brief violence and combat training. Tickles and Fluff overload.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is my second one-shot in the Ben 10 series. In this story, Ally tries to learn how to fight with the help of Four Arms, only this fight leads to something that will make them become best friends. Disclaimer I own Ally, and the bullies Bud, Chad and Mikey. Rachel and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGaurdian2418. Ben 10, Four Arms and Heatblast belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action)**

**(Warning Rated T for violence in the first part.)**

* * *

One Fight Leads to a Tickle Fight

* * *

One day, while she was at school, Ally Drewood was busy putting her homework into her backpack before heading to the bus. The assignment was from her Art class and the object of the homework was to write a paragraph on Pablo Picasso, some one who she greatly admired for his exquisite artwork.

As she put on her backpack she turned around and bumped into some one. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't see..." But before she could continue, she found herself staring at her three old tormentors from Camp Willow Creek. Bud, Chad, and Mikey.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, backing up as she remembered what they had done to her back at camp.

"We was just about to ask ya the same, dork." Bud snickered, making his to buddies laugh at the name she called.

"What do we do with dork?" Mumbled Chad.

"Oh, It's been such a long time since we've seen this squirt. Lets give her a warm welcome to our school. Grab her, boys!" He ordered and he two held the scared child so she wouldn't get away from the present Bud had in store for her.

...

...

...

...

What happened after that was a bit to violent to mention, but here is what happened. Bud had punched Ally in the gut and once in the face, leaving her in pain but not in serious injury. But, not to worry, their activity was reported by a fellow student and the three were suspended for over two weeks and were ordered to write an 4-page essay on the bad aspects of being a bully, and lost their privileges in watching t.v., going outside the house, and play video games. **:( Serves them right. **As for Ally she was taken to the school nurse and was given an icepack to heal the swelling on her cheek and was given three days off to heal.

During those three days, Ally's swelling was healed but she was still having a hard time recovering mentally from what happened. She had a hard time wondering what she should do to protect herself from the bullies again. That's when she got the idea of practicing combat to defend herself.

At the Grant Mansion, while Rachel was out to pick up some groceries, Ally came over and went straight to the training room and started her practice by punching the big punching bag right next to the huge weights. The first punches were not so good so Ally tried harder, but ended up giving her tiny hands a sore spot which healed up quickly.

"Think they have to right to beat me up.." Ally grumbled angrily, "Well, I'll show 'em." She said to herself as she continued punching hard, not noticing that she had a visitor.

"What are you doing?" Said Four Arms, making the girl turn around in surprise.

"Four Arms!. I didn't see you there. I was just practicing." Ally explained as she went back to punching the punching bag, but Four Arms stopped her by gently pulling her back with one of his arms.

"Practicing on what? You are going to break your fingers from punching that thing all day." Four Arms said sternly.

Ally saw he was serious and told him about what had happened on Wednesday, when the bullies beat her up at school and the injury she had gotten.

"So I thought that by learning how to fight, I could maybe teach them to leave me alone." Ally, putting her hand behind her head. The Tetramand felt sad for what happened to the little child and softly patted her head and said gently, "Do you really think that violence will solve anything?"

"Well, I...uh.." Ally stammered, but Four Arms smiled and said to her. "I know it may be hard to ignore those who enjoy beating others for the fun of it, but violence is not the best solution to anyone's problems. It's best to just ignore them as hard as you and let somebody know what happen and they'll take care of it."

Ally listened and nodded in understanding. She must have been so mad that she forgotten that fighting never solved anything. However she was still unsure and hurt from the incident, but Four Arms saw this and got an idea.

"Hey, how about I show you some of my moves for a while, If that makes you feel better?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance. Ally started to grin and quickly said yes, but she knew he was trying to make her feel better and not encourage her to use these fighting tactics.

...

...

...

...

As Rachel opened the door with a bag of groceries in one arm and her purse in the other, she heard the sounds of a scuffle going on downstairs, mainly grunts and laughter. She left her purse and bag of groceries in the kitchen and went to see what was going on. What she saw made her smile in disbelief.

Ally was throwing hard punches at Four Arms, who avoided them and moved about laughing and commenting Ally at her determination.

"What is going on in here?" Rachel laughed, stopping the two buddies from their fight and stare at her.

"Rachel, Four Arms was teaching how to fight like a Tetramand, and I think I'm doing great." Ally hugged Rachel who returned the embrace, with Four Arms stretching his arms. "She's not lying Rach, the kids got some spunk." He commented, but while he came to the humans, Ally curled up her hand into a fist and when she felt the alien stop behind her, she turned quickly around and gave a big, round-house punch to Four Arms face.

"Ally!" Rachel cried in shock, but before she scolded the girl she saw Four Arms was okay, being tougher than a human being, and snickered as the alien faked being fataly wounded and comically twisted around and plopped to the floor with his eyes closed. Ally was worried that she really did hurt Four Arms but Rachel whispered to her that he was faking it and he wasn't hurt.

"I think I know how to wake him up." Rachel giggled as she whispered her plan to Ally, who in return smiled mischievously.

"Okay, I'll do it." Ally nodded as she quietly crept to the alien who pretended to be dead.

While the girl snuck up on him, Four Arms kept his eyes closed, unknown about the impending doom that was about to fell upon him, until he felt Ally's body climb onto his back and felt her hands quickly stroking his toned sides, making him gasp and hug his chest with both of his arms, stifling a giggle.

"Ha-ha-ha, No, no, no, no. Don't do that! It tickles!" He giggled, but Four Arms was going to regret saying that, as he opened one of his four eyes and saw Ally straddling his back, softly tickling his side. Ally, hearing that what she was doing was tickling Four Arms, smiled a big smile, and immediately started tickling his sides with full force.

"AHHH-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Stop, no, no. Stop tha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat!" Four Arms screamed in laughter as he squirmed around the ground, trying to get the girl off of him, but with no success. He then opened up his first set of arms to move away, but Ally leaped over to his arms and started tickling his exposed armpits, making him squeal and laugh harder. "AHHHH! No, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Not there! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

In desperation, Four Arms twisted himself onto his back but that backfired as well, for he now exposed his most ticklish area...his stomach. Ally immediately attacked his big belly, making the Tetramand laugh harder and scream louder. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-Ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Was all he could say, for the tickling was now taking control of his entire body and was completely under Ally's mercy and the little girl had no intention of stopping her tickle torture.

"Help! Rachel, Help me-hee-hee-hee-hee, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Four Arms called but Rachel just shook her head. "I don't think I want to get involved. Besides, you two look like you're having fun." Rachel laughed.

"Ally is, but no-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hot me-hee-hee-hee-hee!, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, NO, STOP,AHA-HA-HA-HA-ALLY! NO MORE, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!"

"You give up, Four Arms?" Giggled Ally.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES, I GIVE UP, NO MORE, I CAN'T BREATH, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He screamed with his last breath and to his relief, Ally finally stopped and the Tetramand uncrossed his arms and just lay on the floor panting heavily for air, still letting out a giggle now and then. While he did this, Ally took the opportunity to turn herself around to see Rachel and boast her victory.

"Whoo Hoo! I won a fight against an alien. I am the greatest human in the world!" She cheered and Rachel couldn't help but clap her hands in praise, but suddenly stopped when Four Arms regained his breath and slowly and menacingly sat up, making Ally slip into his lap, looking at the startled girl with evil eyes, and a big grin on his face.

"Why you little rascal," He chuckled darkly, and quickly wrapped her legs underneath his legs, preventing her from moving away, and grabbed her arms with his first set of arms, securing them by gently grasping her wrists and held her arms up, leaving her upper body wide open. "You think you can beat me in a fight? Well, let's see if you can beat me in a 'Tickle Fight'."

As he said that, Ally felt his lower set of arms lift up her t-shirt and then was reduced to helpless, hysterical, and happy laughter as Four Arms tickled her exposed tummy by adding just enough pressure to make the ticklish feeling unbearable, and wiggled his fingers along the ticklish little girls soft skin like crazy.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! No, No, Sto-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hop it! That tickles too much, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, No-ho-ho-ho, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed but her pleas were drowned out by her endless laughter.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!, Who has a ticklish tummy? Who does? You do. You have a ticklish tummy. Tickle tickle tickle," Four Arms teased as he tickled Ally's belly faster, making Ally giggle more louder.

After tickling her belly for a while, Four Arms decided to keep one of his lower arms tickling Ally's stomach, while he used one of his upper arms to hold the girls wrists and use his two, free hands to tickle the 10-year-olds armpits, sending the poor girl into hysterics.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO, NOT THERE, PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed her head off, laughing hard and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There we go, You're two tickle spots are mine, little girl. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" He teased again, tickling her his hardest and fastest, making Ally suffer playfully, and Ally tried her best to plead and beg for him to stop, but with no avail.

It was then up to Rachel to save her cousin from dying of too much laughter, and immediately came to the alien and said, "That's enough Four Arms. I think you tickled her enough."

"Yeah, I think she learned her lesson in winning against the Tickle Monster." Four Arms smiled and released the girl, and Ally flopped onto his lap breathing hard, with a big smile on her face. Four Arms then chuckled and lifted the kid to his chest and rubbed her back to help Ally breath right again, which eventually did. Ally then looked at Four Arms and hugged him tight, and Four Arms returned the hug with a great big one of his own.

"Y'know what, you're okay, kiddo." Four Arms cooed, rubbing her head with one of his hands, and Ally just giggled, "And you're okay, too. You want to be my best friend, along with Heatblast?" She asked, and Four Arms hugged her again. "I already am, Ally."

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(How was that? Did you all love it? Be sure to leave a comment.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I can't stop thinking about adding a chapter to this. So to keep my brain happy, as well as you guys who have oped for a second helping of tickles, here is a surprise chapter for One Fight Leads To A Tickle Fight. Now, this takes place after GoldGuardian2418's story, An Electric Friend which she has allowed me to use as a mention in this story. Disclaimer - Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant Mansion and Sparkle belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Ben 10 Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Surprise Chapter**

* * *

It had been about a week ever since Ally met Feedback, the Conductiod who had saved her from the Forever Knights, and she had to admit that he was pretty cool and funny at the same time, being his overall demeanor and big grin. She also liked him because he was the adoptive father of Sparkle, a 3-year-old female Conductoid that Rachel found captive by the Forever Knights, and Ally had volunteered to help raise the child and had become good friends with the little Conductoid.

* * *

Now, one day, Ally was busying walking down the hallways down stairs, when she heard her surrogate big cousin, Four Arms, grunting and laughing and she went over to see what was going on. It turned out he was in the work out room, punching the punching bag with multiple moves and kicks, showing off to no one in particular.

"Take that, you big bag of sand." Four Arms taunted as he landed one last punch, and stood proudly as if he won a boxing match. Ally couldn't help but clap her hands and applauded.

"Woo Hoo! Go Four Arms!" Ally cheered.

Four Arms flinched, but then turned to see his favorite buddy cheering him and blushed as he bowed. "Thank you." He smiled as he went over and gave Ally a playful noogie. "What are doing here, Ally?" He asked her after he stopped his noogie.

"I don't know, just wandering around. That's all I'm doing. What are you up too?" Ally asked as she hugged one of his arms, and Four Arms gently lifted the arm Ally held on, making her giggle.

"Me? Well, I'm just working out." Four Arms said to her, but Ally jumped off of his arm and looked at him with a playful look in her eyes.

"Working out? Or are you showing off to your imaginary friends?" She snickered.

Four Arms crossed his four arms and stared at her with a wicked grin. "Are you saying that I am crazy?"

"Yes." Ally blurted.

"Okay, that's it. Put 'em up, Ally. Let's fight." Four Arms got to his fighting stance and the two fought, but not in a harmful way, just a playful one.

"Stop moving!" Ally giggled as she tried to punch Four Arms but he kept moving around.

"No way, you rascal." Four Arms joked as he weaved about as Ally leapt to try and punch him. "Come on, Ally. That's not a move I taught ya." Four Arms went on.

"Stop talking, and start fighting me then, instead of distracting me." Ally grinned as she tackled him and the two went on wrestling each other. Ally was on top of Four Arms, pushing away his hands that tried to grab her, but she kept them away.

* * *

While this scuffle went on, Feedback was walking through the hall when he heard the two buddies laughing and giggling and decided to ease drop and see what was going on.

"Oh boy, those two are at it again." Feedback said to himself and smiled his famous smile, as he watched Four Arms and Ally wrestle, but then the tables turned as Ally started tickling his stomach.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! ALLY, STOP IT!" Four Arms laughed out loud as his ticklish spot was targeted and tickled. Ally paid no attention and kept up her torture, laughing as well.

"Give up, Four Arms?" Ally smiled as she tickled him faster and harder, making Four Arms scream with louder laughter and squirmed around on his back.

"YES! I GIVE UP! JUST STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The Tetramand laughter out loud, and Ally kept her word. She ceased her tickling and Four Arms gasped for air, still giggling a little. "Whew! What did you do that for? This was supposed to be a sparring."

"This is sparring, but it's a tickle fight. Doesn't that count?" Ally giggled as she wrapped her arms around Four Arms neck, hugging him and he returned it.

"Yeah, but you know what also counts?" Four Arms smiled in a playfully evil way and Ally saw his look and tried to back away, but the Tetramand used his first set of arms to pin her back to his chest. " Pay backs." Four Arms chuckled darkly, and his second set of arms lifted up Ally's shirt and started tickling her stomach.

Feedback smiled once again, and shook his head. He was happy to see these good friends having a good time, and even snickered as Ally squealed and screamed with laughter, as her second best tickle spot was tickled vigorously.

"AAAAH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO! THAT TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally squealed and laughed and started kicking her legs out to try to free herself.

"Hey, easy there." Four Arms chuckled, feeling the 10-year-old's legs kicking around.

"Need some help there, big guy?" Feedback asked as he came in, and Ally was now more determined to get away, for besides Four Arms, Feedback was the best tickler.

"Sure. Hold down her legs, and you can have her feet and stomach, while I get her underarms." Four Arms nodded, and the Conductoid came over and tied up Ally's legs with his tail, and took off her shoes and socks, exposing her soft, sensitive feet. Then Feedback's plugged tail started tickling Ally's soles and toes, and went to work on tickling Ally's stomach with his plugged fingers, while Four Arms grabbed Ally's wrists and held them up with his fist set of arms, and tickled her armpits with his second pair of hands.

Ally just about lost at that point as her best friends tickled her to pieces, and she was having a fun time, feeling the finger tips of Four Arms and Feedback poking, wiggling, squeezing, and scratching her ticklish body.

"AAAAAAHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally laughed, for she couldn't speak a word, the tickling was taking control and driving her nuts.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! Look who's getting tickled by her buddies. Feedback has your tummy and Four Arms has your armpits, my little ticklish girl. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Feedback teased and cooed as he and Four Arms tickled her faster and harder. Ally was now laughing at her hardest and loudest, tears pouring from her eyes.

Just then, the little girl started coughing, which made the two aliens stop tickling her and release her. Four Arms held his little buddy close to his chest and patted her back.

"You okay, little one?" Feedback asked, and Ally smiled with a giggle.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That was fun." Ally sighed as she hugged Four Arms, making the Tetramand chuckle as he gave her a soft punch on her cheek, not a hard one but one of affection.

"We're glad to see that, niece." Feedback nodded as he ruffled Ally's hair, making Ally look back at him.

"Niece?"

"Why not? You took care of my little girl, and she thinks of you as a cousin. So why not be my surrogate niece. You already have a surrogate cousin and big brother. Is this okay with you?" Feedback asked.

"Sure, I'd like you as an uncle." Ally smiled as she reached over to him and Four Arms handed her over to Feedback and he hugged her. Ally was extremely happy today, for not only had she been in the best tickle fight ever, but also gained a surrogate uncle.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go. Did you like my surprise chapter for you guys? I just couldn't help but add a second chapter. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
